The Trapped Kat
by Deidaras lover 4life
Summary: Tempers are flairing, now that Tallen is out of the picture, Lord Payton and his daughter are there, Erika's anger is sparked. Ion is asked a question he cant say no to, Kat, finds out what happened to Katrina! hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My first day of school

---------

"Dad, I thought we agreed no more moving!"."Kat, stop! You know I have to go where my job needs me". They had finally found a place that she liked and now they were moving again. It wasn't fair.

"Now go pack, we leave tomorrow morning"."Dad!". "Kataline Beth Anthony! You heard me". She sighed and went out of the room to go pack.

Kataline or Kat didn't have any friends any way.

When she was all packed up and ready to go, she lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

When she woke she looked around, she didn't remember her room having dark green walls, or her bed having black sheets. She heard a faint laugh to her left, looking over she froze. The young man sitting in the chair was gorgeous; he had long black hair braided over his shoulder loosely so that his bangs could hang free. From where she was it looked like his eyes were a golden green color.

He was leaning his head on his hand; his fingers were closed over his cheek as he watched her.

"Who…. Who are you?". She was scared now, reason one her capture was beautiful and reason two she was attracted to him!

"I am called Kain my dearest Kataline". He spoke with a Scottish accent, she new but his voice was so mesmerizing and so soft, she couldn't explain it.

"Where am I?". she asked looking into those beautiful green eyes with the gold around the eye rises, they seemed to be like a cats, the sizes change with their mood, right now his where small which meant he was calm and relaxed.

"My home, love". He said, but before she new he was at her side on the mattress he was on his knees leaning over her, his hair was loose and had encircled them like a dark curtain.

When he smiled she saw his pearly whites, she noticed his fangs were a little longer than most men but that only added to his hotness she thought.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?". She questioned. His eyes shinned she saw. "You love, are here because I brought you". He told her as he flipped his hair to one side of his face, it was long she was laying and could see it went well past his waist.

"Why? How do you know who I am?". She wasn't upset that he kidnapped her or the fact that he was wearing a rather tight long sleeve shirt with leather pants and was leaning over her with a smile that could kill any girl.

"I grow tired of your questions my lovely". He smoothed her hair back from her face. All she could do was stare at him.

He grinned at her expression. Her hair was fanned out on his pillows she was wrapped up in his blankets he was so close to her mouth he could taste it.

He slowly pulled away from her, as he stood next to the bed he began to pull of his shirt. 'Oh god he's going to rape me'. She cried in her head. "I'm not going to rape you my lovely, I simply must change my shirt". He laughed slightly.

"How did-". "Your face, it's very easy to read what you think". He told her. "Oh". She blushed as she sat up and leaned against the massive head board.

Kain came back he was buttoning his shirt. She noticed he also changed his pants. He was now wearing a black button up silk shirt that had its top three buttons undone. His pants were a pare of black suit pants that hugged his hips perfectly she thought.

"Am I really so strange?" He asked because he had felt her stare. "What, no I- never mind". She was blushing so bad her toes could feel it.

He laughed "I know what you were thinking my lovely, and it was not that I was strange". Oh god he could read her mind! He was what her friend Becky would call sex on a stick. Becky may have been a slut but she new hot guys when she saw them.

"Come, I wish to take you up stairs for breakfast". He said to her. She didn't even have time to refuse he had already grabbed her up and began striding up the stairs. 'I'm only seventeen, I shouldn't be doing this I should fight him but he's so handsome, god how tall is he? Cant be less that six foot two'. She thought.

She didn't realize how close she was to him till she felt his warmth. His heart beat was steady and smelled so good. She sighed in peace.

Kain looked down at her, she was nuzzling his chest he grinned at the thought that she was so comfortable with him.

-------

Hey, sorry for the cliffy! I just wanted to see how good this would turn out and if people were actually interested in it. Let me know. Read and Review.


	2. Kains cousin Ion

The Kidnapped Kat chapter 2

The kind one and the deadly one

When they had finished breakfast she realized that he watched her with a smile the whole time.

"My lovely would you like to walk with me in the gardens?" Kain asked. "I would but I like to ask you a question" she said when they walked out side, the moon was huge it looked like she could touch it if she wanted to.

"What would that be my lovely?" he smiled down at her. "Why do you call me 'my lovely' all the time?" she looked at him but he only grinned and grabbed her hand to lead her around the gardens.

"It is an endearment we use to show are love to the one we find most beautiful and most loving, besides I like the face you make". "What face is that! I do not make a face" she snapped.

"Yes you do, it's a desire face like you like that I call you it but you don't really know why type" he pulled a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"How long is your hair?" she blurted out. He grinned but she could see in his eyes that he was happy that she asked questions about him.

When he reached up to pull the leather tie from his hair, cause he had put it in a high ponytail before he came out of the room, which even though his short bangs were hanging loose his hair still reached his butt.

When he pulled it loose it fell like silk around him it hung over his shoulders and down his back. When he turned around to let her see it she couldn't help but touch it. It went all the way past his butt to about mid thigh.

As she touched it she could feel him lean into her touch like a cat. "My lovely" he whispered. She ran the long soft stands through her fingers and played with it. 'It's so beautiful, it feels like silk and smells like heaven' she thought.

His bangs framed his soft and handsome face thin and long almost like angel fingers. His eyes were a beautiful more green than gold but they were gorgeous. He allowed her so much just by touching him.

Kataline couldn't stop herself from touching him, she boldly reached out and touched his face ran her finger over his thin arched eyebrows, tracing his full bottom lip. Kat cupped his cheek in her hand. He nuzzled her palm.

"My lovely, I love you more than anything in this world

I die for you,

I live for you,

I protect you; you are my light in this dark world.

I give you my heart and soul" he whispered to her as he cupped her cheek in his large palm.

After he said those words it felt like she was hit full force with emotion, love, desire, trust and they were all for him and only for him.

She felt like she just wanted to cry right there and she would have of done it to but when she walked into his arms and held him to her, clutching to him for dear life, a man dressed in dark red with the evilest black eyes she had ever seen came up to them.

"Master Bastian, your mother wishes to speak with you" he said before he disappeared. Kataline looked up at him. 'Bastian?' she thought. "I hate that name, I have told them that that was the past" he said over her head. "Kain, I want to go to sleep now" Kat looked up at him.

He shook his head and led her up the stairs, down the halls and to her room. "Good night Kain" Kat hugged him and kissed his cheek. He touched the spot she kissed and smiled. "It is more of good morning my lovely" he told her.

"I wish you a good rest also my lovely" he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. But before she new he was gone. She just sighed and walked into her room and closed the door.

Later that night when the sun wasn't even peaking yet, Kat heard a clinking noise but hay she could handle it right, wrong!

Getting so annoyed she threw open her door and peered out into the hall. The clinking was actually a guy walking down the hallway or his necklaces hitting each other. He was cute but not like Kain. He had dyed hair it was red and black it was also short and spiked up with his bangs hanging down to his knees. He looked to be just as tall if not taller than Kain; from where she was it looked like his eyes were purple or a violet color.

He was wearing leather pants, go figure-Vamps love leather, his shirt-hey wait what shirt he wasn't wearing one, she could see his tattoos 'oh my god, he has tattoos too just like Kain but Kain's were on his arms, shoulders, and his back' she thought.

When she came back into her right mind and noticed the noise stopped but then again so did the one wearing them.

"You must be Kain's woman" He said with a I-don't-care face. "Forgive me I have been rude I am Ion, Kain is my cousin" he told her. When he got closer she seen that he had his left ear pierced, well about eight times and his lip in the left corner.

"Ah….Hello" she stuttered. He smiled but it was more of a smirk. "Well, good evening" he said as he walked down the hall.


	3. Decsion Ion or Kain?

Chapter 3 The Kidnapped Kat!The girl I remember

The next night was strange; I sat in bed thinking on stuff I had forgotten _where__I am,__ How did I get here? My dad must be so worried…..But I love it here __it's__ so beautiful._

She showered then dressed. Kataline headed to the main door in the hall way to which would lead her to the main hall where Kain would most likely be.

"My lovely you are dressed very wonderful this evening" he smiled at her. "Kain I want to know". "Know what?" He asked. "What I'm doing here, how I got here? I have my dad Kain he's probably worried about me I-I don't know" her questions stung him; he had changed the subject when she ventured to far into those particular questions.

"Come with me Kataline, I will answer your questions" this had only been like the third time he had called her by her name in a way it scared her.

They had walked outside into the night, the gardens she remembered.

"I will answer your questions Kataline but you may not like the answers" he told her when he averted his eyes and turned his face away from hers.

"Why am I here?" she asked searching his eyes for the truth. "You are happy here, I thought that I could make you happy and I have, haven't I?". "Yes I am very happy here but why am I here?!" she pressed.

"He wants you here because you remind him of that Katrina girl" a voice said from behind them. "Right, Bastian".

They turned to see an older woman she was tall but not as tall as Kataline her hair was a pale brown, her eyes were as blue as the ocean she thought.

"Mother you know that isn't true!" Kain was pissed at what his mother said. "You know it son! Look at her she looks just like Katrina!". "Silence mother, no more of this!" Kain's eyes swirled with black.

"Shut up!!" Kataline screamed, it was so loud that Kain and his mom covered their ears.

"Who is Katrina?" she seen hurt flash in Kain's eyes before he looked away. "Katrina was Bastian's love, his wife" his mother told her. "Who is Bastian?". "My son you foolish girl, his true name is Bastian but he changed it when Katrina died".

"So you only wanted me because I remind you of your dead wife!" Kataline shrieked. "My Lovely you know that isn't true" Kain told her but when he went to touch her she swatted his hand away. "Don't call me that, I am not Katrina! And I will never be her!" Kataline was beyond pissed but the more she thought on it the more she realized she was more hurt than anything else, she trusted him she cared for him and he only wanted her cause she looked like his dead wife.

"All of this was a lie, you being nice you telling me I'm beautiful all that just because I look like someone in your past" she could come up with anything to say, who could. What could she do?

She ran.

She ran fast with tears streaming her face. 'It hurts so much, why does it hurt?' she asked herself. She rounded a corner and on the other side of the hall was Ion, he had his eyes closed and a shirt on but it was him it was hard to miss with his wait his hair isn't spiked.

He cracked open an eye to see Kataline running right for him. "What the.." was all he got out before Kat ran right into him instantly wrapping her arms around his waist hold on to him like he was her anchor in this world. He could feel a warm liquid seep through his shirt, she was crying.

"Why hell are you crying, my boogie boo cousin nip at you?" he was a jerk. She squinted her eyes and looked at him like she had murder on her mind. "Well, I don't nip little girl, I bite" he said with an evil grin, she could see his fangs poke out in the corners of his lips.

"What are you?" Kataline felt his hands on her back. "I'm a vampire little one, and I'm very hungry" he told her as he bent his head down to her bared neck. He licked her pulse once but that was enough in the very least to tell her he was tasting her. She felt a little prick and a wave of pleasure.

He was warm his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist his hands in her hair and side.

"Ion, Stop!" called a familiar voice. It was Kain and he sounded furious. Ion withdrew his fangs and let Kat lean on his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you Ion? She's mine!" his eyes she could see as she lay her head on his chest above his heart and turned to look at Kain, were as black as the night. He was beyond pissed.

"Please don't let me go Ion" she begged. He heard her and held her closer. "You didn't tell her about what you want from her did you?" he questioned. Her sharp intake of breathe told him no.

"I was going to, but she ran" Kain said as he drew closer to them. "Give her to me Ion, Katrina come to me" Kain to her as he held out his hand. Kataline snuggled into the crook of Ions neck. "Her name is Kataline Beth Anthony, not Katrina Rosa MacAnders" he told Kain.

Kain caught what he said and remembered he did call her Katrina. "I'm sorry Kat, my lovely, please" he begged.


	4. Never let me go

The Trapped Kat

Chapter 4

Ion, my protector.\

--------------------------------------

Waking slowly, she blinked several times. "Ah….". She was in an unknown room, again.

Flash back

_"Please, don't let me go" she begged._

End Flash back

Thinking on it for a moment, she tried to sit up but there was some thing holding her down. Looking over her eyes grew to the size of soccer balls. Ion was lying next to her with his arm wrapped around her.

She struggled to put some space between them but when she wiggled too much his hold got stronger and he snuggled his head into her shoulder where the base of her neck was.

'Should I let a vampire this close to my vein?' she thought. 'I can trust him, I can trust him' she told her self over and over.

'He smells really good' blushing she pushed the thought out of her mind. Turning her head she looked at his sleeping face.

He looked at peace; his hair was split over her chest and on the pillows. His eye lashes were long and full, like two black crescent moons resting on his cheeks.

His mouth was slightly parted, those perfect pink lips. His skin was white as paper. Though she knew he was asleep she still couldn't help but stare at him. 'I want to touch him so bad but what if he wakes up' she stressed herself about it.

Reaching up to touch his face he moved, taking thirty years off her life with that move, he moved to where he was lying horizontal not vertical, his head resting on her chest pillowed by her breasts. One hand was on her thigh the other was under her neck.

'Geez, Now I know why vampires sleep alone' she sighed. She wouldn't be able to move from his grip even if it was now or die.

Trying again, she lifted her hand and reached to touch him, getting very close she paused to see if he was going to move. He didn't. Leaning in the rest of the way she buried her fingers in his soft black and red hair. Running the fine short and long strands through her fingers, it felt like thin strands of silk.

She could have of swore she felt him lean into her palm. Running her hand on his neck to massage it a little, she continued down his spine. His skin was smooth and cool.

It must have tickled or something 'cause he stirred a little bit before he turned on his side. His head still resting on her breast, which was squished, his side was curved perfectly, his shoulder then led to his fit chest and dipped down to his thin stomach and his perfectly curved hips.

'I need to stop thinking about him' she told herself. Shaking her head she closed her eyes. 'Alright, now to find a way to get him off so I can go to the bathroom' looking around at her surroundings.

'Hmmmmm…I think that will work'. Grabbing the pillow next to her slid out from under him a little bit and placed the pillow between her and him; quickly she pulled out and landed hard on the floor.

'I'm free! Now I sound like a slave' she laughed to herself. Standing up she watched him snuggle with the pillow like he was trying to figure out if it was her or not. 'Creepy'.

Looking around she spotted a half open door in the corner. 'Bathroom!'.

She lunged for it. Getting in she locked the door and rushed.

Washing her hands and flushing she opened the door. There Leaning in the door way was Ion, he looked tired still. His pants unbuttoned she could see his boxers, his chest bare, his hair wild from sleep. Those beautiful light violet eyes were half lidded like he was barely awake.

Moving quickly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the bathroom. "Ion wait, I wasn't trying to leave I was just-". "I know, just come back to bed, your like a ferrous and I need the warmth" he grinned lazily.

She sat on the edge of the bed. Ion pushed her back; she landed with a little bounce. He was over her hands on either side of her head; his face was an inch from hers.

Letting out a breath he lie down half on her half off, one of his legs between hers and curled around it, his arm wrapped her waist the other under her neck. His stomach was pushed up against her side, his head buried in her shoulder; she felt his calm breath on her skin, warm and comforting.

She blushed when her eyes met his. Ion grinned. "You said to never let you go and I'm not" he whispered into her ear.

"Where are we?" she asked turning her head to him. He put his for-head on hers as the lay on the pillow. "We are at my house". Her mouth formed an O before he kissed her cheek.

"Go to sleep, the sun is still up" he murmured as he nuzzled her. She giggled. He raised an eye brow at her. "Ticklish?" he did it again making her giggle more. Running his hand on that spot very carefully and lightly to just catch the light hairs there she giggled more.

He kissed her there; just a light brush of his lips but it was a kiss. He lay his head back down on her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

Hearing her long, calm breaths Ion moved off her to lay on his side with his back to her. Feeling warm fingers on his back he looked over his shoulder, she was cuddling to his back.

This made Ion blink and smile. Rolling around to where he was on his back he laid her head on his chest and slowly she brought her hand up to rest over his heart, or where it should be.

If any one would have walked in they would have thought they were lovers, but they weren't.

"Tomorrow we go to the mountains where my real home is" he told the darkness.

------------------------------

Ok people, here's a question why is Ion being so nice to her? OMG! You mean he has a nice side!

Haha yes next chapter Ion proves his good he can be.


	5. Authors note and vote

Ok readers,

Just wondering how much you like it, I need more reviews. Were going to vote.

Who do you like better, Ion? Or Kain?

And who should Kataline get with?

Ion- the ultra sexy bad boy, that takes what he wants and gives nothing back, with his long, red bangs and short black hair, he maybe old enough to be your great, great, great, great, great, great grand dad but hey he was turned when he was nineteen.

Kain- the old world sexy, long hair no piercings or tattoos, he's kind and caring but Kain gets what Kain wants. To bad his cousin's older than him but only by fifty or so years. Kain was turned at eighteen.

Who's your favorite character?

Kain's mother?

Kain? (Or known as Bastian)

Ion?

Kataline?

Kataline's dad?

Katrina? (Even if you don't know her….yet)

Help me find the perfect love name for Ion.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Deidaraslover 6131993


	6. Traveling

The Trapped Kat

Chapter 4

Kataline sighed in satisfaction; she had been pillowed on something quite comfortable last night. Looking up she couldn't believe what she saw, it was Ion his head turned away from her but no one could mistake that red and black hair.

She was sleeping with him, not only with him but on him.

Kat tensed. Ion could feel her wake. "Your finally up I see" he looked over at her with an evil grin. One that said I caught you.

She shook her head yes, and began to get off of him. "We're going to my home so get dressed" he said buttoning up his pants and picking up his shirt. "I thought this was your home?" she asked looking over at him. "This is my apartment, we are going to my house" he stated as he grabbed his coat and zipped it up.

Her mouth formed an O. Grabbing another coat from the closet he helped her in it. "Its cold out side you might need gloves to" he pondered on it for a second and decided to take them just in case. Ion put them in his jacket pocket.

Kataline looked down at her feet as she blushed. 'He's worried about me, I thought Kain said Ion was a bad person but he's only been kind and caring' she thought which made her blush more. Ion grabbed her chin and leads her head up to look at him. He smiled at her faint blush.

"Now why would you be blushing?" he asked with a smile, his smile was perfect she noticed that in the corners of his mouth there were dimples. 'I've never seen a boy with dimples. Now that's crazy' she was brought back from her thoughts when Ion raised an eye brow.

"You're blushing again" he whispered. She mumbled a "sorry" and pulled away from him. Ion grabbed her hand and began pulling her out the door. "Let's go, I want to be close to there before sun rise".

"Ion, your hair" she pointed out to him. His eyes automatically tried to look up at it. "What about it?" he asked running his hand through it. She giggled. His hair was every where, sticking out in all kinds of directions, it was flat from lack of gel.

He looked like a cat that just got out of the rain and was rolling around in bed sheets. Trying to fix it a little bit he got frustrated. Sighing he quit. That made Kat giggle more, she reached up and helped him with his hair. Brushing it to the parts and separating his bangs.

"There we go" she said with a slight laugh. Ion's bright violet eyes looked away as he blushed. "Are you done being my mom?" he asked bulling his hair back to put it in a pony tail.

"Yes, I was only trying to help" she sighed and followed him to his car; she stopped short a stared at it. "Is there something wrong?" he asked pulling out the keys. "Are kidding me!" she shrieked. "No this is my car, is it not good enough?" "Not good enough! Not good enough! It's perfect, do you know how much these cost?" she questioned when she did a 360 around it.

"It goes for about sixty grand why?" "It's a BMW and its new! This car costs more than the house I lived in as a kid" he smiled. Un-locking the car they climbed in. When he started it, Kat could swear it purred. Kataline loved BMW's they were the coolest car on the road besides a Mini Cooper.

When all buckled up they headed down the road and onto the Interstate. "So where are we going?" Ion looked over at her. "We're going to Oregon" she looked around the car for a CD. "Do you have any music?" he pointed to the little compartment under her seat.

Looking through it she picked up a Celine Dion CD and raised a questioning eye brow at him. He smirked. "My moms" Kat gave a look that said 'sure'. "Yeah!" she picked up Linkin Park and popped it in.

Kataline looked over at Ion he was mouthing the words to Crawling. 'Well I knew he liked something, besides he looks cute singing with Chester Bennington' she smiled inwardly.

"Ow! Fuck! That hurts like a bitch!" he yelled making her jump a little bit. "What's wrong?" "My damn earring; it's caught in my hair and my shirt" "Let me help you" She reached up and undid the back of it then gently slid it out.

He sighed. "Thank you". "You're welcome"

Putting the earring into the glove compartment she looked out the window. 'Dad' was her last thought before the darkness came


	7. BMW dream

Chapter 7: the Trapped Kat

BMW dream

In Kat's dream

"Dad! Where are you?" she screamed till her throat felt like it was on fire. "Dad!" her dad was no where to be seen or heard. "Please, help me" she whispered into the darkness of her mind.

"I'm here to help you Kataline, forever and always" someone said from behind her. Whipping around she stared at the person in front of her. "Ion" she mouthed feeling her lips form the name.

"You asked that I never let you go, I told you I wouldn't, and I hold up to what I say" he walked over toward her, Kats tear stained face and wobbly body. Wrapping his arms around her tight he said "Kataline, your different, your different from everyone else"

Burrowing her head into his chest and grabbing hand fulls of his shirt she held on to him. Sinking to the ground in her mind he brought her closer to his body and wrapped his legs around her to.

"Ion, how do I feel so safe with you always, even though I know this is just a dream?" she asked looking up at him. "This is not a dream Kat, you and I are linked to one another, I took your blood there isn't anything you could keep from me" he whispered over her head.

"So you will always know what I am thinking and how I feel and when I need you?" he wiped away a stray tear that fell from her left eye. "Yes, if you feel your life is in danger or that you feel alone all those things I will feel"

"Ion, why did you take my blood?" she placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over is bottom lip. "I was tired of being alone" that one sentence struck her harder that the love confession Kain had given her.

He was alone and he chose her to be by his side, there was no way she was going to leave him now. "What about my dad?" her eyes showed Ion that she missed him more than life itself and would probably give anything to see him again. But that could happen, it wasn't possible anymore.

"I'm sorry Kat, when Kain took you he wanted to be sure that if you didn't accept his offer than you would have no one" her eyes widened in shock. "Tell me! What did her do to my dad!" she hissed.

"His in a better place Kataline, Kain killed him himself, I should know I was there and had to watch! Everyone calls me the killer and deadly one but it's Kain who kills and takes what he wants! He gets what ever he wants because he's a stuck up baby vamp!" he yelled so loud she jumped.

"I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean to yell at you, but it was Kain who killed him not me" he spoke softly to her, it was comforting.

She shook her head in understanding, she knew Ion wouldn't take the one person from her that was everything because after her mom died he was all she had left and now she was all alone.

"You'll never be alone, I'm here for you, I always will be" he mumbled. She smiled that was true, he promised to be with her always.

With Kain

"Damn it!" he yelled as he threw papers, chair, anything in his reach across the room. Kain having lost her to his cousin no less was sulking in his study.

"Bastian, must you make such a mess?" his mother asked as she strode into the room. "Yes I must, because you are the reason she got away!" he pointed a demanding finger toward her.

"Me, good heaven Bastian, it was Ion; he met her the night before they ran off together" she waved the air around her.

Kain stood and walked over to his mother, circling her like a tiger would do his prey before pouncing. "Mother, you know what will happen if I don't get her back!" of course she knew, her son threw quite a hiss fit when he was displeased.

"Bastian, you know there is nothing I can do, your cousin is to strong, even for your father" Ion wasn't like the other vampires; Ion was turned by a pure blood and had inherited his pure blood powers.

Its against vampire rule for pure bloods to turn humans or even share their blood, pure bloods were a dying race, almost none of them left.

"I know mother, Ion was gifted with the blood of a pure blood! That is why he has those violet eyes of his!" Kain stared down at his mom before slapping her hard across the face, a sickening slap that would make you cringe at the sound.

"If I don't get her back before the end of the year, there will be hell to pay" he said before exiting the room.

A maid came in to help Kain's mother stand. "Bastian hasn't changed one bit, he might have change his name but his personality is all the same" she mumbled as she felt the welts on her cheek that would soon heal.

'Bastian, do you not know that Katrina was smart to get away from you when she did, she was smart to a mortal, she couldn't handle your abusive and controlling nature' she said to herself. 'and if Katrina couldn't do what makes you think Kataline can?".

With Ion

"Rise and shine sleep head!" Ion called from the driver's side with a bright smile that showed most of his teeth. "Come on, wakey wakey!" he called again.

"How can you be so happy, when it's three in the morning?" she asked looking over at him. "Weeeell" he tapped his head with his finger. "I just ate so I'm happy, and I know that you love me" he had a cat like grin on his face.

"That must have been really good blood, what kind was it so I know to get more of it?" he was acting strange, happy strange, like a kid who just set his eyes on the biggest candy factory on the planet.

"Well, I try not to use druggy people blood but I was so hungry and I needed it" he pouted a little bit. "So your saying your high?" she raised an eye brow at him.

"Weeell, vampires only get the side effects of the drug, we don't get the damage" he smiled with a thumb up. "How long does it last?" she asked focusing on him.

"Till I get more blood or till I go to sleep, I think, you know I feel really good" he told her. "I would to if I was high and could barely think straight" he smiled.

'It has to be a crack addict's blood' she thought. "Nope, its stoner blood" he giggled. "You just" she gaped at him.

"Yep, I just read your mind, that's 'cause I've tasted your blood before and you were willing" he said. Her mouth formed an O.

"Come on it getting late and I need to sleep, it wouldn't work to well if I turned to dust while driving" she rolled her eyes. It's going to be a long day if he's going to be like this.

They pulled into the parking lot of a huge hotel, it was really fancy. When they got into the lobby he held onto her by the waist, when she look up at him he was smiling.

"How many rooms?" the clerk asked. "Just one" he responded. For some odd reason the clerk smiled and nodded. Looking over to the bell boy he said something in French. He told the bell boy 'honey mooner's

"This is your room, please enjoy your stay" the bell boy said as he walked away. The room was beautiful, two night tables that were a dark oak, huge bed, big fluffy carpet. The bathroom was gorgeous. Black marble counters and porcelain, the shower had jets on it, it looked big enough for four people.

When she came back out of the bathroom she smiled at what she saw, Ion was asleep already on the one bed, he looked so innocent his arm flung out toward her and his palm facing up. It looked like he attempted to undress a little bit but fell asleep in the process.

His shirt half way unbuttoned his pants hanging half on half off, shoes untied but still on. So she walked over to him and slid his shoes off and set them on the far end of the bed. Unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and took it off and folded it then set it on the table.

She tugged on his pants so they would come off, but with one little tug they came right off. His boxers were a silk black. Ion rolled over on his side and tucked his hand under his head.

She pulled the blankets up to cover him, but as she went to pull away his hand grabbed her wrist. Ion cracked open an eye. "You were awake this whole time?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Yes, now join me, you're a very comfortable pillow" he said before pulling her into his arms. He tucked her into the blanket and laid his head on her chest to listen to her heart beat.

"I love you heart beat, it's calm and soothing" he said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Kataline wasn't tired she had slept for about five hours in the car, so she watched Ion sleep. 'He must really be tired, its what he gets for drinking stoner blood' she sighed and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

--------

Ok I hope you liked this chapter, my Bf helped me and gave me some tips. The next chapter is the shower scene with Kataline and Ion.

Thank for reading and reviewing.


	8. Shower Power!

Talking with the characters and the writer:

Deidaras lover: You two I guess the readers want Ion and Kataline to get together.

Ion: That's cause no once can resist me!

Kain: Keep dreaming, they all love me.

Kataline: Snort

Kain: What's that supposed to mean?

Kataline: Not a whole hell of a lot.

Deidaras lover: I think we should get going on the story before the readers get pissed?

Kain: They can kiss my white-

Deidaras lover: Don't make me destroy you in the story!

Kain: Cowers Yes Ma'am

Deidaras lover: Now say your parts and let's get on with the story.

Smiles

Kat, Ion, and Kain: PLEASE REVIEW!

--------------------------

Chapter 8 The Trapped Kat

Shower Power!

-------------------------------

Waking just before dawn Kat decided to take a shower, after all their traveling and stuff she needed one, she couldn't take it anymore!

Sliding out of bed she looked over her shoulder at Ion's sleeping form, he had his fist near his half open mouth and the sheets were pooled around his waist leaving nothing of his upper body to the imagination.

'God what I would give to see below that sheet' she thought. 'I have got to get a life' rolling her eyes she strode into the bathroom, flicking on the light and closing the door.

Kat turned on the shower to warm before she undressed, sliding off her shirt and shorts then her under garments. As she stepped into the warm water her muscles began to relax, with a sigh she stepped under all the jets.

"You know its better when you have someone to wash your back" that did it, jumping nearly out of her skin she turned and just stared at Ion.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she questioned the man taking off his boxers. Kataline could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Must you be so outgoing?" he teased. He took out all of his piercings one by one. He had the most seductive grin on his face when he stepped into the warm water.

Not being able to stand it any longer Kat looked over her shoulder at him. His hands were braced on the wall with his face pointed up into the sprayer.

His back arched perfectly, he had an ass that looked like it was a gift from god!

Firm, tight and largish; perfection. His tattoos were gorgeous. The hot water beads were rolling down his back over the tattoos, down over his god given butt and down his strong, firm and rather lustful thighs.

Kat was getting wet just looking at his back side; it would be hell to see his front. "You know if your going to ogle my goodies, you should at least let me glimpse yours" she blushed madly and looked away.

With a grin Ion turned around and walked over to her. The four person shower felt like a closet to her as he neared.

Ion placed his hands on her hips and pressed his growing erection onto her back. (Height differences)

She gasped at the size of him, yeah she couldn't see it, but she could damn well feel it. "Are..Are you recovered from last night?" she shuddered as he leaned down an kissed her neck.

"Perfectly fine, never been better" he mumbled. Grabbing up the soap he poured some in his palm and lathered it gently in her hair and scalp.

Kat moaned, his fingers were magic, the motion they moved in, the way they glided in her hair. "You like that don't you Kat?" he asked in a hot breathe.

"Uhhh..." was all she could manage. It felt so wonderful to have his expert hands on her, Ion's hands began to wonder lower, to her neck, shoulders to her breasts.

He massaged them, played with her erect nipples. How he touched her sent shivers of pure ecstasy down her spine. Her head lulled back on his chest, and still his hands went farther, to her stomach.

All the way to her nether region; where no one had ever been; Ion dipped his fingers between her thighs; Kat arched her back as he played with her. Ion smiled, being able to pleasure her so easily pleased him to no end.

Her breathe came in rigid ones, looking up at him with lust filled eyes; all Ion could do was satisfy her. "You want to play, fine I'll play" she said before she grabbed him. Making him suck in a gasp as her slender fingers wrapped around him and slid up and down.

Ion moaned he loved the feel of her skin on his, to him that was beyond any realm of pleasure. He looked down at her, they were both staring into each others eyes, leaning down and cupping her cheek in his large hand he full blown kissed her.

Lip to lip, clash of the titans, both fighting for dominance; tongues, swirling around one another. Ion clasped her breasts in each hand as she continued to slide her fingers up and down his shaft.

Both moaning into each others mouths but being swallowed by the other. "If I was one to fuck girls in a shower you would be against the wall right now" he gasped out as he let her go.

Leaning his for-head on hers he held her close. "Ion, some day we are going to finish this" she said. "That much I will be sure happens" he grinned.

"Come on lets finish up and get on our way" she spoke out of breathe still. He nodded. "Your body is very seductive and all out sexy you know that" he told her as he finished washing up his hair.

Kataline grinned evilly over her shoulder at him. "And your body is like a gods, perfect muscles, I like the six-pack by the way and your manly tool is quite sexy also" she winked at him.

"You want me to throw you down on the tile and have my naughty way with you, don't you?" he asked as he stepped out of the shower. The look she gave him said all, dah! How could I not want you.

Getting dressed they headed out of the hotel room and to the car. Now that they had practically had sex, everything was different, he smiled more, and he kissed her more.

It was pure bliss. For now

"How much longer till we get there?" she asked. "About three hours tops" he told her. After sitting in the car and doing nothing but talking to Ion about his home, they pulled up the large Iron Gate.

The house was huge; it was more of a castle than a house, all stone and brick. Large windows, large door everything. But to Kat it was all gorgeous; someone else would've just called it creepy and would've kept on their merry way.

--

OK readers, in the future they will complete their loving! Lol but remember I need reviews!

If you have any questions about my story(s) please message me.

Tell me which of my characters you like best and why?

Thanks for reading

Deidaras lover 6131993

Next chapter: Kataline meets Ion's family, oh your going to love them. Hehe.

His brothers Angel and Demon, hehe, you have to love the twins.

lol enjoy.


	9. Meeting the Family

Chapter 9 The Trapped Kat

Meeting Ion's Family.

------

When they pulled to a stop just in front of the door, Kat stepped out. "Akrion!" Kat looked over at Ion, he was tackled to the ground by what looked like two teenage boys.

"Oh, Akrion! We've missed you so much, where have you been?" the boys were so happy, with bright smiles and happy faces.

"Angel, Demon get off of me" he whimpered. Peaking over the car she smiled at them. The two boys stood with big grins and picked Ion up off the ground.

"Hey Akrion, who's the cutie?" they asked in unison. "Right, Kataline, these are my two little brothers" he said straightening his clothes.

"Hiya! I'm Demon" "And I'm Angel!" ok these two are twins, wow; well at least they look innocent. The one that called him Angel was twirling a curl on his index finger.

"Hey Demon, I don't think she likes us" he said with a little pout. They were teenagers and they acted like eight year olds.

"Stop bugging her, come on Kat I want you to meet the rest of the family" he smiled and pulled her with him. "Rest of the family?" she raised a questioning eye brow. She inwardly groaned.

The inside of his house was wonderful, all stone with the most beautiful carpets and tapestries. She stared in aw at the inside, Ion thinking she was behind him kept walking.

(At this point in the story had this been an episode something would smack Ion in the back of the head)

Kat focused on one particular painting, it looked like little Ion with a woman, but the boy looked only about twelve.

She smiled. "He's a cutie isn't he?" a voice, hearing it she whirled around quickly with her hand over her heart. "You shouldn't go sneaking up on people!" the man smiled, he was wearing a robe of some type, it looked to be a black silk.

"Do, you like me little girl?" he asked as he circled her like a wolf does his prey. "I don't even know you" she eyed him with anger. His long brown hair was braided over his shoulder. "My name is-""Tallen!" "Akrion, so nice to see that you are home little brother" he smiled.

"As I was saying my name is Tallen, Tall for short" he bowed his head to her. "Kataline, come I want you to meet my mom" he said grabbing her wrist.

Once around the wall Ion pushed Kat up against the wall, pressing his body against hers. "Kat, promise me something" he looked her in the eyes. "What is it?" she asked. "Promise me you will stay away from Tallen, Promise me!"

"I promise, but why?" she eyes him suspiciously. "Tallen has wives, his whores, if you aren't careful around him, you'll become one!"

"Ion, I know you would never let that happen" she kissed his cheek and began to walk down the hall.

"And mom wonders why I'm not married" he rolled his eyes. "I heard that!""Hey! You don't know where your going!" he called after her.

"Then come show me!" he looked at her with an I'm-the-boss look. Kat rolled her eyes.

Catching up to her, Tallen watched from the end of the hall. "What are you up to Tallen?" another guy asked coming up to him. "Ah, Trev I see you have yet to meet the delicious treat Akrion has brought home, brother"

"I'm going to meet her soon, and it would be wise of you brother to stay away from her, I advise it" Trev told him. "You advise it, dear brother, what are you her protector?" Tallen laughed.

"I will protect her, if Akrion can not!" Trev hissed at him. "Now, now elder brother, no need to get your dick in a twist, I will not touch her. Now put those black eyes away and bring back those bright blues. We can't scare her off now can we" he patted Trev on the shoulder.

--------

Ion and Kat

"You think this house is big enough!" Kat cried. "So, Akrion? How many brothers do you have?" she asked. "My name is Akrion but Ion for short, and I have four brothers, Angel's the youngest, Trevick is the oldest. Then there's Demon and Tallen" he rubbed his temples.

"I see, well I'm an only child-"Rub it in"- and I don't know what it's like to have siblings" Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here we are, go in" he pushed.

Inside the room was one woman and the two dorky twins and another young man she figure had to be Trevick, he had Waist length Blonde hair and fierce blue eyes.

The twins were weird looking also, with their shaggy auburn hair and miss matching eyes, one green one blue.

'And I thought Ion looked weird' he huffed mentally. 'I heard that!' Ions voice broke in. Kat grinned at him. "Now, Akrion, tell me who's the lovely one" the woman asked. "Of course mother, this is Kataline, Kat this is my mother, the blonde over there is Trevick and you've met the twins"

She smiled at them, shook hands and felt like killing Ion for bringing her here. "Well, Trev why don't you show Miss Kataline to her room, I want to talk with Akrion" his mother told him.

"Yes, please come this way Miss Kataline" Trev offered his arm to her, taking it happily as he lead her down the corridors.

-------

Trevick and Kataline

"So, Miss Kat, I hope Tallen didn't do anything forward with you, I would have of greeted you at the door with Angel and Demon but I had some paper work to handle" he offered a smile.

"No, he simply introduced himself, Ion came for me so I didn't really talk to him" she nodded.

"I see, it would be good for you to not be around him alone, he maybe family but I don't trust him" Trev looked down at her.

"Could I ask you something Trevick?" "Anything and please call me Trev" he ran a hand through his long hair. (Vamps like leather, velvet, and long hair)

"Who made Ion a vampire?" she looked up at him. "I am the one who turned him, I am a pure blood. I may have went against all I know not to do but when I first seen Akrion, I new he would be my friend, that he would accompany me through the years, and look I have a family, and Akrion is more than happy that he met you" he smiled, it seemed that Trev was a happy person his smile was beautiful.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow night Miss Kat" he kissed her knuckles and wished her a peaceful sleep.

-------

Ion and his mom

"Akrion, you couldn't have done better, she's wonderful" his mom cheered.

"Thank you mom" he hugged her and headed off to his room.

"Miss Kat is a wonderful woman and is perfect for Akrion" Trev said from behind her. "Yes she is"

--

-------

Ok sorry of such a shitty chapter but I had lots of stuff to do and needed to up date.

Thanks for the reviews; I'm so glad you like this story.

Next chapter we get into more detail on the boys and their stories.

Thanks for reading

Deidaras lover


	10. Wives, girlfriends and scared vampires

Ok sorry for the shitty chapter, I was kind of busy with family and stuff.

So lets get crackin' on the chapter. I changed my fanfic name from Deidaras lover 6131993 to Deidaras lover 4life. In this chapter I'm going to bring in another character. (Trevick's Wife)

Ok so lets see are Characters so far:

Kataline

Akrion (Ion)

Kain (Bastian)

Kataline's father

Kain's mother

Tallen

Angel (Twin)

Demon (Twin)

Trevick (Trev)

Katrina

Ion's mom (Grace)

Erika (Trevick's Wife)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Wives, girl friends and scared vampires

"Good evening Miss Kat" Trev greeted. "Good evening" she had to smile at him, he was just too cute, and Trev was the pretty boy type most definitely long blonde hair and the bluest eyes they almost looked like glass.

His smile was gorgeous; he was tall about six feet two easy. Wide shoulders, tiny fit waist. Man he looked like he could give you an orgasm without even touching you.

But, to her it was different, she was with Ion no wait Akrion, and he was all that mattered.

When the door behind her suddenly smashed open Trevick's eyes grew he looked like he was afraid, like he was about to hide behind her.

"TREVICK!" a female voice screamed. All Kat could see was these eyes, one blue one green, the room she was standing in was dark and very hard to see in.

"Oh, good evening darling" he squeaked.

(Note to self: Stay on this woman's good side.)

"Trevick, how come no one told me Akrion came home last night, not to forget he brought his girlfriend with him?" she strode over to him. Looking him dead in the eye.

Trevick looked about ready to drop down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Ah, I'm going to leave you two alone" Kat spoke softly as she headed to the door. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you where in here, and you must be Akrion's girlfriend Kataline!" the woman hugged her tightly.

"I'm Erika, Trevick's wife, look at you; your beautiful!" ok now I know why Trev's face was like that, his wife is a nut case.

"Well come on Kataline, the families in the sitting room waiting" she cheered. "Come on Trevick" she called from behind. "It's really nice to meet you Miss Erika" Kat said.

"I would of met you last night but Trevick sent me off to bed because I was miss behaving" she stuck out her tongue.

"Ah, don't worry about it" she looked at Erika, Erika was a little taller than her but only by two or three inches, she looked about nineteen or twenty her hair was an auburn red that hung down past her waist. Don't forget those eyes of hers that green eye and the blue one. On her they looked perfect.

"I really am sorry I didn't introduce myself last night, Trevick kept me up all day which will explain why I slept a little late" she smiled. Kat's face lit up like a cherry. 'I so didn't want to know what they were doing lat night' she thought.

Bringing her back to reality she noticed Trevick and Erika were holding hands as they walked down the halls. They were the perfect couple though. They looked so happy together. Well they were both smiling and she was running her hand on his ass cheek.

'Vampires' she cursed in her head.

"So how did you two meet?" Kat asked looking over at the love birds. "Erika was one of my mother's friend's daughters; we met in the garden one night" Trev told her.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Kat drawled. "You what's sweeter, Trev walked up to me that night gave me a rose, kissed my cheek and asked if I would like to dance with him, oh god now that I think about it, it makes me want to cry, damn hormones" she wiped away her tears.

"She's pregnant so you have to over look her emotions sometime, they get a little soggy" he teased. "Hey, we haven't said anything to the others yet so keep it down" she shushed him.

"I thought vampires could get pregnant?" Kat was curious now. "I'm a pure blood, I can have children and Trev is a pure blood to so he can get me pregnant" Erika smiled.

Kats mouth made an O.

Getting to the doors where the sitting room was, Kat fixed herself a little bit before entering.

"There you are Kataline!" their mother waved her over, Ion smiled at her as she sat. "Good evening Kat!" the twins said in unison. "Yes, indeed good evening Miss Kataline" Tallen said.

"Good evening" she smiled at them all.

"How are this evening Erika?" Grace (Their mom) asked. "Very good Grace" she smiled. "In fact we have some good news that me Trev wish to share" she took his hand in hers.

"Erika's pregnant" Trevick said with a big, toothy smile. 'Oh yeah he's proud of his work' Kat sighed. Ion smirked at her thought.

"Ahhhhhhhh! A little one! Oh god! Finally one of my sons gives me a grand child!" Grace squealed. "Akrion, when is Kataline going to give me one?" Ion choked on his drink and looked up at his mom.

"Wh-What?" his face lit up like a candle in the dark. Kat could do nothing but smile. The twins were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh, pish Akrion, we all know your able to have kids, you have pure blood, blood in you" his mom waved.

Ion looked away with a blush. Kat laughed, this was to good Ion's mom telling him pump out some grand kids or be like a baby factory!

Soon everyone was laughing, I guess everyone liked that Ion was always picked on to have kids. His kids would be little cuties anyway.

"So Kat, how did you and my brother-in law meet?" Erika asked smiling at him. "Uh, about that, we met at Kain's actually, Kain kidnapped me and Ion helped me" she told them scratching the back of her head.

"Yes, we heard about that, I'm so glad Akrion is such a sweetie" she giggled. "Miss Kat, could we show you something?" the twins asked. "Sure, I guess". 'Oh, god what are they up to?' she asked herself.

When the twins started to undress them selves in front of her she changed her mind. "Ah, do I really have to see?""Yes, you must, look" They pointed at their hips, they had a tattoo looking mark on their hips, it was like a symbol of some kind.

"What is it?" she looked up at them. "Its are turn marks, when your turned from human to vampire your given a turn mark, depending on how old the vampire is, is how big the mark is" they laughed.

"Well come on, lets let Kat and Ion talk or do whatever they do" Grace said as the twins gagged a little. Erika and Trev just smiled. Tallen had snuck out a while ago.

"So, how did you sleep?" Ion asked. "Shitty, you?" "Same" she nodded. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I mean cause I cant sleep and I was just-"" Yes you can sleep with me, do you really think I'd deny you my bed?" he grinned as he hugged her to him.

-TALLEN-

"I'm going to make her one of my wives, no matter what!" Tallen cursed.

------

------------

Uh oh! Whats Tallen up to?

Why the hell is Erika so weird?and Why is Grace wanting Ion to be a baby factory?

Well, sorry for the shitty chapter. I'm kind of busy school starts soon so I'm going to be busy.

Special Thanks to:

Amory-Chan

Michelsluver

XXX4evaurs2keepXXX

Littlebitchywitchy

Ladyhezzy

Lady-BriBri

Thanks for the reviews and reading my story.

Deidaras lover 4life


	11. Back to the Begining Erika and Trevick

Sorry for not up-dating sooner, school started the 20th so I've been kind of busy.

So this is chapter 11, right?

-----------------------

Chapter 11

-Trevick and Erika back to the beginning-

---------------------------

-Trevick-

She was there every night, with my mother and her friend, they call her Miss. Erika. She's really beautiful, with her long curly auburn hair and her big miss match eyes. She was perfection to me.

-Erika-

He was there, my mothers friends son, they call him Trevick, its such a sexy name. But I know that I'll never be on his radar, even if I am a pure blood like him. He likes girls like my adopted cousin, tall, thin, and blonde with big blue eyes, not a miss match girl like me.

-Trevick-

I want to introduce myself, but she looks busy to me, over there with the wonderful roses. Every time I see her she smiles, that's what I like most about her, she always smiles, and to me that's very comforting, a smile is worth more than words sometimes.

-Erika-

He's staring at me, I must be disturbing him, my presence has angered him, I should go and leave him before he hates me more.

"Aunt Erika!" waved little Carrie with her short red curls. She looked so much like her brother Payton, the eldest of her and him he was.

Payton was tall and had long red hair with his bright, soft green eyes. He was kind for what he was, a pure blood, he told me always smile even if you hurting.

His wife, Catherine had died one year after little Carrie was born, I found it sad that my brother still had the power to smile after what he lost, but he says I must still smile for my daughter, I should show her the best not the worst.

-Trevick-

Why is she rushing off? I know I heard little Carrie call for her, but she was walking quickly before that. Oh God! I was staring! She thinks I want her to leave! DAMN IT!!!

"Wait! Erika!" I called after her; she turned and looked at me. Those miss match eyes were gorgeous up close; you could see the purple ring around the outside of them.

-Erika-

Why is he stopping me? He should be yelling at me to get out of his sight.

-Regular-

"Y-Yes, milord" she curtsied and continued to look down. "Please, look at me" he asked. "I'm sorry milord, I can not, I must go" she bowed again then turned to run away but was grasped by the wrist and pulled against something solid and hard.

Erika looked over her shoulder to see it was Trevick, his hard chest at her back and his arms around HER waist, not anyone else's hers. "My-milord, please my niece calls for me" she stuttered.

He moved his hand up her side to her shoulder, to move her heavy mass of curls away from her neck. Trevick traced her vein in her neck.

"My name is Trevick, not milord. Tell me Erika, how come you are not claimed yet?" he asked, his breathe warm drifting over her skin. "I-I-I am n-not a woman t-to be worth a c-claiming" she squeaked. "I see no reason why not, you are of very good blood, you're very beautiful, and your smile is like no other" he whispered before he kissed her jaw.

She gasped at the sensation of his warm lips on her. "I give you this, perhaps you will consider my offer?" he tucked a blue rose in her ear before he walked away.

Erika touched the rose with shaky fingers. 'His offer? He wants to be my claimer?' she asked herself.

"Auntie Erika, daddy's been going crazy looking for you!" little Carrie put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, come on lets go find the old grump" she smiled. "Daddy says that the Lord Trevick has a thing for you, is that where you got that pretty rose?" Carries lively green eyes were just like her fathers. Soft, kind and could see right through your lies.

-Payton and Trevick-

"I'm glad you chose my sister, she's very good natured and is very kind, and she will be the perfect mate for you" Payton said with a smile. "I like your sister, she is very beautiful, and I love her smile" Trevick told him.

"Erika has her moments, she was raised to respect your blood line, so naming you, she will be like that for some time, but she'll warm up to you after you claim her" he said walking down the hall. Payton's knee length, red, strait, hair following him like a cape.

-Erika and Carrie-

"So, Aunt Erika, do you like Lord Trevick?" she looked up at her. "I-I guess, he is the head pure blood" she mumbled. "Hn… so he is" she smirked as they got to Payton's side.

---------------------------------

Thanks for reading and reviewing people, I appreciate it.

Well, next chapter we get down to business, Payton comes home to his dear little sister with is teen daughter Carrie.

Tallen and Payton- clash of the titans.

Well next chapter I'm hoping will be up tomorrow or next week.

Tell me what you think of my Characters

Kataline

Akrion (Ion)

Kain (Bastain)

Grace

Erika

Trevick

Tallen

Angel

Demon

Carrie

Payton


	12. Clash of the families

Chapter 12

-Clash of the families-

------------------

There was a knock at the front door, to bad no one was around right? Kataline had gotten to the door but though maybe it was Kain, maybe he had found her? Pfft, whatever.

She opened the door to view upon a man, his beauty should be illegal! "Yes, who are you?" Kat asked looking over him, when a girl no older than herself came out from behind him. She looks JUST like him! Same red hair, same green eyes! They have to be related.

"Hello, you must be Kataline, I'm Payton and this is my daughter Carrie, I'm Erika's brother" his voice was sin itself. Oh my god! Vampire men should be outlawed!

"Oh! I'm sorry, please come in!" she moved out the doorway.

They walked into the living room which only Tallen was in! Figured as much.

"Kat, what are wondering around the house alone for?" his smile was perverted to the max. His eyes she could tell were undressing her. Damn vampires! You got to love them but you got to hate them.

"I'm not alone, I was wondering where Erika and Trevick might be?" she asked looking away. They say that if you stare into a vampire eyes he can control you. Pfft, if that was true Akrion would be in COMPLETE control.

"Now why would you be looking for them, am I not good enough?" he smirked at her as he began to stalk near her. "No your not" said a voice from behind her. Payton pushed the door out all the way to reveal himself standing behind Kat.

"Oh, dearest Payton, such a surprise, do you fancy our little Kat too?" Tallen had to say it, couldn't hold it in. jackass. Payton narrowed his eyes on Tallen. "You will show me my respect Tallen!" Before Kat new, Tallen was griping his heart, or where it should be, he was doubled over like he was in major pain.

"Y-Yes, my lord!" Tallen choked out, before he was released. "Where are my sister and Trevick?" he asked with his death glare. "Up stair in their chambers, my lord" he bowed. Payton took Kat by the hand and began walking away.

'I so want to know how he did that!' she cheered in her head. "It was simple, I am the Dracula of vampires, all the pure bloods are at my command!" he smiled. "But I never like to use force, but Tallen always gives me no choice, you would think a vampire would be busy with eight wives, but not Tallen!" ok so Payton's a weirdy, so is Erika, now I see the family line.

He grinned at her thought. This girl was priceless! He understood why Akrion would go at such great lengths to have her. "Well, I do believe we should knock, heaven forbid I loose my eye sight if I see a naked body part of my sister or Trevick" he murmured.

"Uncle Payton!!!" the twins shot out from the door that he was about to knock on and pumbled him to the floor. "You two, a guy would think after you grew up a little that his private spot would be protected, I guess not it seems it's in more danger". He whimpered.

"Brother, is that you?" Erika peaked out from the door. He waved from his position on the floor. "Brother, oh Payton! I'm so happy to see you!" she helped him up. His hair was a mess.

They were lead into the room where everyone was, Grace, Ion, Trevick, the twins, everyone. Kat sat on Ion's lap, one because he's comfy, and two because she can.

"What brings you here Payton?" Grace had asked sipping her 'tea'. "I believe Ion can shed some light on that" he smiled at seeing him with the one he was willing to die for. Her cuddled up in his lap, his arms around her. It brought back lots of memories of him and his beloved Catherine.

"I asked Payton here to help me protect Kataline, I know Kain will make an attempt to her back soon" he said sternly. "Yes, I agree, after what happened to Katrina, I will never let another woman befall such a fate" Trevick told them.

"What happened to her?" Kat asked looking them all over, the sadness in their faces told her something bad happened. She looked back at Payton; she knew he knew more than them all.

"She was murdered, by Bastian, or as you know him as Kain. Katrina, you and her look like you could be twins" Trevick said. "Bastian wanted to claim her, she was human just like you, we told him it wasn't possible humans are too weak for are sex and claiming, they have to be turned first" Payton finished.

"He didn't listen, she was unwilling!" Erika cursed. Kat could tell that they all cared for her but felt it wasn't right how she died. "It wasn't fair to her! Bastian only saw her a toy never as a mate!" Erika yelled. "He never loved her, he may have said it, but his black heart could never love anything but himself! He took may have of had her body! But she made damn sure he never had her heart or soul!" Erika's eyes had turned black with her anger.

"Calm yourself sister, you will harm your child" Payton told her. Her anger never changed, she wanted Kain to pay, pay with everything!

"For Bastian's sins, he will pay more dearly than anyone else, even you Trevick, for changing Akrion, but as I can see Akrion is more than happy, Bastian took and unwilling human to is bed and her blood, he will pay the ultimate price, I will see to it" Payton told them with death in his dark green eyes.

Payton caught a whiff of something in the air, something so faint that only one of his age would be able to catch. It smelt like death and anger. "Tallen, come here!" he commanded, when Tallen appeared he looked to be in a trance.

Payton grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "You reek of Bastian! You son of a whore! I gave you the dark gift, do not think that because I am not the fool who turned you I am not able to kill you!" Never had anyone seen Lord Payton so furious. His once green eyes, now red with hate.

"He's coming, Kain, he will be here soon" Tallen mumbled. Payton's evil smirk grew; it looked as though his anger and blood lust was taking over. "For your sins you shall pay most dear Tallen, I banish you to the dark realm where you will slowly die a very agonizing death, the pain shall be so horrid you will beg for it to stop!" Payton freed him and Tallen disappeared.

"Come we must hide the woman, we must prepare" Payton said his eyes still red but not so bright.

-Kain and his mother-

"Now that I have found them, I can have her back!" Kain spat. "Bastian, perhaps you should leave her alone, if Katrina couldn't do it what makes you think Kataline can!" she barred her fangs.

"Why mother, I'm going to make her live, Katrina was weak, she always was a weak toy! Don't you see, I get what I want, and I want my toy!" he protested. "When I get her back she will beg me to stop the pain!" he laughed. (Is it just me or is Kain a psycho)

-Akrion and Kataline-

"Ion, I want you to make love to me" she said to him as she closed the doors to her chamber behind herself. He looked at her like she just said do me on hard wood. Yeah, he was more than willing but this was a shocker.

-----------

Sorry for the cliffy but I have homework, and the next chapy will be up next Saturday, I promise.

Well thanks for reading.

---------------------------------------

-CHARACTER OWNERS-

Michelsluver owns Ion (Akrion)

If you want to own a character- besides the ones listed, let me know!

Thanks peoples!


	13. Forgiven and Taken

-Owners of Characters-

Michelsluver owns Ion (Akrion)

XXX4evaurs2keepXXX owns Angel

And me the writer I own Payton mwawhaha

------

Chapter 13

Forgiven and Taken

-----

"Want to run that by me again" he tweaked his ear. "I don't think I heard you right".

"That not funny Ion, I want this" she looked up at him. He sighed. "I hope your not doing this simply because you think we're all going to die?" he quirked an eye brow at her.

"No, I just really, really, really want you" she ran her fingers over his chest with a pouty face. "Pewees" are begged. 'She's doing it again! God I really need to learn to say no' he argued with himself mentally.

-With Payton-

"So, Bastian is coming?" Trevick asked. "Of course, we have Kataline and as long as we have her, he will come" he said. Payton smirked. His long, red hair flowing behind him as he walked down the hallways. 'Bastian, I will not let you take another important person away from me'. (You will find out soon what he means)

-With the twins-

Outside the house, in a tree that has perfect view into Ion's room... (O.o perverts!)

"You think he's going to give in?" Angel asked. "Well dah! There's no way in hell he's going to say no, look at him sweet!" Demon cheered. "I wouldn't be able to say no either" the said in unison. They sighed. "What are you two doing?" called a voice from the growned. "Shit!" they said looking down. "Uh..." they rubbed the back of their heads.

"Well?" "We we're...um...bird watching!" Angel broke in. "Sure, now get your perverted asses out of that tree!" Erika yelled.

-With Ion and Kat-

Ion was still deciding weather or not to take her up on her offer, not that she was asking, more of the do-as-I-say question. Kat's hands we're finding their way around Ion's body, searching, testing and feeling, "You're very soft" she told him. She placed a soft, wet kiss on the middle of his chest.

Yep, he hardened instantly, his erection was large he could feel the strings in his pants popping. "You know, you're a tease" she smiled at his comment. His had bent down to her; Ion filled the gap between them quickly. His lips hard at first but then softened on hers. They were warm and smooth. His tongue flicked across her lower lip asking her for permission to enter, he took her gasp as his answer and plunged into her mouth.

All shyness gone, only Kataline and Akrion. He pulled the shirt over her head, only breaking the hot kiss for a second. Ion stared at her bra. "What?" she asked as she looked at him. "That thing your wearing, its offensive to men" he he said as he circled her. He looked for a way to get it off but could find none. (Clasp in front covered my bow)

"How the hell does it come off?" he looked every where. Kat pointed in between her large breasts. Ion fixated on it. He moved the bow over a little bit to see a little clasp. His mouth formed an O. He laughed a little at his stupidity.

"Hopefully your panties arent so complicated" he smiled as he kissed her jaw and down her neck. Kat went to work on his pants, well his belt first. Ion reached her pert breasts and took one in hand as he took the others nipple into his mouth. Sucking and nibbling.

Kat moaned. He was doing wonders on her; she could feel the heat pool between her legs. Ion trailed his hands from her stomached to her hips and rested them there. He brushed his mouth along her neck making his fangs brush her sensitive skin.

He pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong Ion?" he looked at her with his violet eyes. He looked sad, and afraid.

"I don't want to hurt you Kat, I really don't" he looked away. "I trust you; nothing you did could ever hurt me Akrion" Kat pulled him back into her arms, kissing his chest, arms, shoulders and neck. "We cant, Katrina died doing this with Bastian, and I don't want to loose you" a lone tear ran down his cheek. He was crying, Kat cuddled him to his chest. "There's a big difference, Katrina wasn't willing and didn't love him, but I love you Ion, I love you more than life, if imp given one chance with you for you to show me true bliss, than I'll take it" she mumbled in his hair. Ion looked up at her, his eyes clouded by desire and pain.

She pulled him up from his crouched position and tossed him to the bed, Ion landed on his back with a little bounce.

Kataline took complete control as she straddled his hips. "I want you Ion, I want more than my life, please let me have you" his eyes changed from pain to adoration. His desire sparked, she could feel his erection growing beneath her.

She smirked. "I love you too Kataline" He kissed her full on the mouth.

She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand in, his erection was huge she could tell, Kat started second guessing weather or not it would fit. "It will be fine" he laughed.

-On the other side of the door-

"Erika! Grace! What are you two doing?" Payton and Trevick asked. "Shhh! Listen, their doing the naughty!" they giggled. The guys looked away with a little blush. "Come on Erika, let us go commit sin!" he rushed her down the hallway to their room. Laughing and giggling as clothes started to come off before they even retched the doorway.

Payton and Grace smiled and laughed as they walked down the hall.

-Kat and Ion-

"Are you ready?" Ion was positioned at her entrance. "Yes" in one swift stroke he was completely in her. Her nails dug into his back. "Shhh! Its okay Kat, I'm right here" he kissed her cheeks, for-head and neck.

She wiggled under him to signal it was ok for him to move.

He slid out of her and back in her, slowly at first but got quicker. Their moans were insinque with each others. Her Climax came again and again. 'Ok maybe humans aren't made for vampires' she thought. 'Of course! He can't climax without biting! Uh DAH!' it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Kat stretched out so that her neck was exposed. Sure enough Ion grazed her neck with his fangs, and sank in, he drank in little sips. Ion came with a fiery force.

He lay spent on top of her. Both covered in a fine seen of sweet.

In the back ground a song played

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you 

(Everything i do by Brian Adams- He sang for Spirit Stallion of the Cimmerian)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that ends it for this chapter!

Sorry for the cliffy!

Next chapy up next week!

Thanks for reading

I'm also going to Write under Sai-Kun lover14

which will be all anime!


	14. the choice of death

I'm very sorry I haven't up-dated in a long time!

Between school and my mom being in the hospital, its very hard to type and get it up.

But I got it going now, so no worries…

Owners of Characters-

Michelsluver owns Ion (Akrion)

XXX4evaurs2keepXXX owns Angel

Caecie owns Demon

I own Payton…..

Not so many of my characters left, I loves you all for the beautiful comment and everything! Thank you all so very much, if you want to chat with me you can message me, I will answer….Promise

---------

Chapter 14: The Kidnapped Kat

The Choice of death

It was late when Ion and Kat woke, the sun wasn't up and the house was wayyyyyyy to quiet…..

Till….Crash, smack, scream….

"Demon, Angel!!!!!! You're both going to die!" Erika screamed at the top of her lungs.

Yes, this was normal…..end of story, they can sleep through it. Right?

You wish.

"Kat, its time to get up" she heard Ion's tired voice whisper to her.

"Uhhh, no…..sleepy sleepy" she wined as she dug her head more into his chest. After what had been going on several times last night, they both were tired. But who counts after the sun goes down and up and back down again. I don't.

He shook her a little bit. "Come on baby, its time to get up" he murmured to her. She whined a little bit more before sitting up.

"I don't see why we have to get up?" Kat complained. "Come on sexy, its time to get up" Ion sat on the edge of the bed a second before he stood. His naked backside showed to her, it made her blush.

"And just what are you blushing about" his sexy smirk going, his pierced lip curved to perfection. It took everything Kataline had not to pull him back into bed and have her naughty way with him.

"Ion?" she asked. "yes, baby girl?" he answered as he pulled a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"How is it possible to love someone, when you don't really know them?" he gave her a confused look for a while before answering. "The souls match; the soul will instantly recognize its other half and claim it as soon as possible".

"I see" she pondered. With out warning, she lunged at him and kissed him like she was going to die if she let him go.

"Even if you are a vampire, I love you Akrion. I want to live with you forever, I want to share my soul with you" she whispered to him. "I want to share my everything you also Kataline, but I will live forever and you will not" he kissed her neck.

"Make me what you are!" she cheered. He looked at her dumbfounded. "I…….Kat, baby girl, please don't ask that of me" he pleaded. "Why……why not?"

"If I make what I am, yes we could live forever together, but is that really what you want, to have to suck someone's neck for eternity. To not be able to go into the sun? to one day never be able to age, have children! All those wonderful things" he looked ready to cry, Ion wanted those things, things he knew were never to be his.

"But, I don't need those things if I have you" she said before running out the door and down the halls to the study.

Kat stormed into the study with tears pouring down her face, her body only covered by a sheet and her hair mussed from their late night passions.

"Miss. Kataline" she heard Payton's voice, he quickly stood and helped her to the chair. "What is wrong Miss. Kat?" he asked with worry on his face.

"I want to be a vampire!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Uh….Miss. Kat? Please, should you not be talking about this with Akrion not me?" his eyes were changing from their beautiful green to the bright blue, the worry changing to high level.

"I…..I, I want to be with him forever, but he wont make me one!" she cried.

"I can not change his mind, but I will talk to him about it Miss. Kat" he murmured into her hair.

Kat soon fell asleep in his hold; she had tired herself out from crying and shaking. She feared being alone right now; she feared never seeing Ion or being alone, away from him.

"Ion" he heard Payton's voice from inside the study. "Yes" he stopped when he seen Kat stretched out on him, she was asleep.

"Ion, take her to bed, stay with her. She needs you now, and being that you had a choice to make you need time to think" he told him. "Now, I must call so people"

-++++-

Hey, sorry for the cliffy, I have to run. My dad needs me and bam, I got homework

So ill try oober hard to get the next chapter up by next week.

Thank you so very much.

Deidaras lover 4eva


	15. HEY!

Hey,

Im sorry my readers, ive been extremely busy these past months.

With my mom passing away in October.

I have a bunch of stuff to do, but Im trying really hard, ill up-date as soon as I can.

Ive been working on a few new storys so its alright.

Message me if you want to talk to me.

I will reply.

Thanks you lots.

Erica.


End file.
